


Safe Place

by philote_auctor



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e04 X-Ray + Penny, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philote_auctor/pseuds/philote_auctor
Summary: Jack spared a glance at the nurse before his full focus turned back to Mac. “Am I gonna hurt him if I hug him? ‘Cause kid, unless you have a serious medical excuse, you are getting hugged. And none of that bro-hug crap either; I have bear-hug intent here.”A missing scene from Episode 2x04 “X-Ray + Penny;” the reunion of Jack and Mac after Mac rescues himself from Murdoc.





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: So, I loved this episode. But I was really anticipating the reunion scene after Mac got away from Murdoc and…nothing. Well, not nothing, but not the immediate emotional aftermath. This has been sitting on my computer partially done since shortly after the episode aired. I hesitated to finish it because many others have written great scenes for this one. But, after a really long week, I finally decided to dust if off and give in to my need for some gratuitous comfort. So here is my contribution, complete with 100% more hugging than in the actual episode. Enjoy. :)

oOo

MacGyver had no intention of losing consciousness. It was a near thing as he collapsed on the sidewalk, heard someone calling 911 and knew that he no longer had to save himself. But he was under no illusion that he was actually safe, not with Murdoc still back there somewhere, hunting him. Not without his team, without Jack to have his back while he was weak.

There on the ground, surrounded by panicky strangers, he wondered how he could have ever found Jack’s overprotective brand of backup to be so suffocating. He’d give just about anything to have it back right then.

He meant to ask if he could borrow a cell phone. But despite his best intentions, he found himself drifting. He couldn’t hold onto the present, scenes of the concerned crowd blending into an ambulance and then an emergency room without him being able to keep track. The next time he was fully aware was when he came to the realization that there was a needle in his arm. Again.

His other hand was free, so he reached over and jerked it out without much thought. The feeling of it popping free of his skin and the sight of the resulting little spurt of blood brought on a surprising wave of weakness. He swallowed hard.

“Whoa there. I thought we’d agreed that you need that.”

The approaching voice made him jolt, the feminine lilt not registering until after he’d already glanced around for a weapon. The woman arched an eyebrow, and his brain slowly catalogued his surroundings and her uniform to determine that she must be an ER nurse. “Sorry?” he finally croaked, voice rough.

“You’re dehydrated,” she said gently, gloved hands reaching for the dangling needle.

He instinctively pulled away and she paused. “You really don’t like needles, huh? No wonder you fought me so hard earlier.”

He cleared his throat; wished he could slow his racing heartbeat. He distracted himself by studying her, hoping he hadn’t hurt her. She was older, maybe around Jack’s age. She had a motherly way about her. Her nameplate read, ‘Debbie.’ “I’m sorry about that.”

Debbie gave him a smile. “That’s okay, sweetie. We figured you were a bit disoriented from whatever’s in your system.”

He hesitated. Did they know he’d been kidnapped, or did they think he was some kind of junkie? In his profession, he was accustomed to not being able to give a full story to civilians, even those trying to help him. He didn’t know what to say to her.

And apparently he was still pretty out-of-it, because he didn’t realize he’d said that last sentence out loud until she responded, “You don’t need to explain. We can tell someone hurt you.” She nodded towards his right arm, which he glanced down to find bruised around the wrist and crook of the elbow. “And by your reactions, I can’t quite imagine you sticking a needle in yourself.”

Actually, he didn’t normally mind needles. But even he hardly believed that right now as he shrank away again when she reached for his left arm.

A sudden ruckus in the hallway distracted them both. Raised voices preceded running footsteps heading their way. Mac tensed and renewed his search for a weapon. He’d just grabbed hold of the IV stand when the owner of the footsteps rounded the doorway.

“Jack,” he breathed, the sheer relief that shot through him making him feel weak again. His hand fell away from the metal stand as he stared at his partner.

Jack didn’t look too steady himself, taking in a deep breath as he made eye contact. Mac watched as he visibly reined himself in. “There you are, safe and sound, terrorizing the nurses. And to think I was worried.” He was trying for casual, but that worry was still blatantly obvious.

“This is Jack?” Debbie asked, subtly slipping to the side so she was not a barrier between them. “He’s been asking for you.” Mac didn’t remember that part, but it did seem likely.

Jack’s expression twisted a bit before he recovered it. “Has he now? Funny, I’ve been looking for him, too.” He spared a glance at the nurse before his full focus turned back to Mac. “Am I gonna hurt him if I hug him? ‘Cause kid, unless you have a serious medical excuse, you are getting hugged. And none of that bro-hug crap either; I have bear-hug intent here.”

Mac couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips. It was half-hysterical and wholly relieved. But he never giggled, not unless he was past tipsy, which was rare. Jack raised his eyebrows, looking a little amused and, if possible, even more concerned.

Debbie smiled. “Hugging should be fine. Just watch his arm.”

Mac only half heard her. He might blame it on the drugs later, but right now he couldn’t seem to help himself. In an uncharacteristic show of neediness, he was already reaching for Jack. In fact he nearly lost his balance and toppled off the gurney. But Jack caught him and easily supported his weight, settling him back before wrapping him in his arms. “Easy there. I’ve got you.”

Despite the bear-hug talk, it wasn’t a smothering squeeze. Instead it was a gentle but sturdy grip, carefully cradling him close. Mac held on in return, fingers twisting in the back of Jack’s t-shirt. “I’m not sure where I was. Somewhere underground, but…I don’t know exactly,” he rambled.

“That’s okay, bud.” Jack’s voice was pitched low. “We’ll get him. Right now, I’m more concerned about you.”

Mac had known he was shaking. It was much more evident now as he pressed against Jack, and at first he thought it was just more noticeable contrasted with the strong support. He slowly realized that wasn’t the case. Instead, Jack was shaking, too.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled into Jack’s chest.

Jack huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “Right. You’ll forgive me if I need to confirm that, yeah?”

Mac made a vaguely agreeable sound. Whatever, as long as Jack didn’t let go for a bit.

He was distantly aware that Debbie had slipped out of the room, giving them some semblance of privacy. But she’d be back, he was sure, to reinsert the IV. With the needle. He shuddered a little.

Jack’s arms tightened in response. “It’s all right. You’re safe now.”

Mac drew in a deep breath. “I know,” he said softly, feeling his heart rate finally ease back towards normal. “How’d you find me?”

“Riley had every camera in a hundred mile radius running facial rec. We knew as soon as you came through the ER doors.” Jack’s hand slid up to his neck, bracing his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.”

Mac was sorry for that too, but he was cognizant enough not to say it. His partner would be beating himself up enough as it was, knowing that he hadn’t been able to stop Murdoc from touching him. Mac knew Jack; he’d have been tearing the city apart looking for him. “You’re here now,” he said simply, keeping his forehead pressed to Jack’s shoulder as he sighed. “Think you can get me out of here before she tries to stick that IV back in?”

“Since when do you have a problem with needles?”

“Since I had to pull the last one out with my teeth…and use it to get out of cuffs.”

Jack took a measured breath. “He drugged you?”

“Yeah. Not sure what with.”

“You want to tell me what else the crazy bastard did?”

Mac blew out a shaky breath and kept his answer vague. “Some hitting. Lots of creepiness. I got out before he could break out his toys.”

Jack was still for a long moment. “I’m not sure if that’s a euphemism or not, but I’m gonna kill him either way.”

Mac couldn’t help a little grin at the protectiveness. He was vaguely aware that the hug had lasted past their normal comfort levels, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to let go. He finally felt safe. He was reluctant to break the moment.

And whatever their recent issues, Jack’s thinking seemed to be back in sync with his. He simply shifted his weight and adjusted his hold a little, apparently content to let Mac set the pace.

Mac found himself swallowing against a sudden lump in his throat. He was so lucky to have Jack. And some part of him, a part he hadn’t been fully aware of until right now, had been truly afraid that he’d damaged their friendship. And that their fight might be Jack’s last memory of him.

The truth was that if Mac hadn’t chased Jack away, they’d probably have been together when Murdoc and his goons came for him. He’d made himself an easy target. And Murdoc had known it, had used the isolation against him in the worst way.

The mere thought took him back to that dark room, to the panic that had tried to choke him. His breathing hitched and his fingers clenched around his fistfuls of Jack’s shirt.

Jack straightened. “Hey, now. I’ll give you whatever you need here, brother, but if you’re in pain or something, you gotta let me know.”

“It’s not that. Physically, I think I’m mostly okay.”

“Yeah, I’m not really okay with the ‘mostly’ part.” Jack shifted, trying to gently disengage.

Mac resisted, because he doubted he could say this to Jack’s face. “I just…I didn’t want to die with you thinking I hated you or something.”

“Mac,” Jack sighed. This time, when he nudged a bit more firmly, Mac allowed himself to be pushed back. Jack didn’t let him get far, keeping one hand on his shoulder and cupping his face with the other. “I never thought that, bud. If you want to know the truth, I was worrying about the reverse.”

Mac’s muddled mind refused to make sense of that statement. “Huh?”

“Well, I did keep sending you to voice mail.”

“Oh. No, that’s…I mean, I don’t blame you. I hurt you.”

“And yet, you’re the one who got hurt.”

There was so much pain in Jack’s expression that Mac felt his own crumble in response. “Jack…this was not your fault.”

But Jack shook his head, glancing away long enough to steel his composure. “We’ll talk about it later, okay? Maybe when you’re more coherent.”

Mac frowned at him. “I’m coherent. I’m fine.”

“Agree to disagree, bud.” He reached down and covered Mac’s hand, which was somehow still entangled in Jack’s shirt. 

Mac blinked at it in surprise and let go. His fingers trembled. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Jack echoed pointedly. But apparently Mac still looked as unsettled as he felt, because Jack sighed. “Hey, look. Bottom line here? I love you, kid. Nothing’s gonna change that. And you’re safe now. Everything else, we can work out. Yeah?”

Mac found himself blinking back tears. “Yeah,” he choked out.

Jack just nodded and patted his back. “Okay, then. Let’s get you out of here and back to Phoenix. Matty’s orders should be taking effect by now; they’ll be releasing you to us.” As if on cue, an agent Mac recognized appeared at the door with a wheelchair. Jack waved him in.

“I can walk,” Mac insisted, pushing himself off the gurney. Luckily Jack was still standing close, because his knees buckled as soon as he planted his feet and he stumbled heavily back into his partner’s embrace.

“Yeah, that’s a definite no,” Jack huffed. “It’s either the wheelchair or me carrying you, bridal style. What’ll it be?”

He was tempted to choose the latter, just to continue the banter. He wanted so badly for things to go back to normal. Problem was, Jack might actually try to do it. “Fine. Wheelchair it is.”

Jack helped him settle. It took effort not to balk at being placed in a chair after the last one he’d been unwillingly trapped in. He kept his eyes on Jack, a constant reminder that he wasn’t still stuck in the dark.

Jack noticed the attention. He knelt in front of the chair, placing a hand on Mac’s knee. “Still with me, partner?”

“Nowhere I’d rather be,” he said honestly.

Jack blinked, then gave him a blinding grin. “Good.” He patted Mac’s knee and stood, taking the wheelchair handles and steering towards the door. “Cause you and me? We’re gonna be joined at the hip for a while. You thought I took the whole ‘watching your back’ thing literally before? You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Mac just smiled at the threat, which really didn’t seem so threatening after all. Actually, at that moment, it was a pretty big comfort.

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and situations of _MacGyver_ do not belong to me. I make no money from this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
